I've lost my Spitfire
by Kaien Brief
Summary: Failsafe was intense and inspired this. Wally's thoughts
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I should probably be working on **_**Meshi**_** but I just had to write this, even if it does suck.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

"ARTEMIS!"

No, no she can't be… She isn't gone she can't be. We are the Earth's last hope we can't let them done we can't let this planet die.

I think the situation is just starting to dawn on me. I've watched innocent civilians, my uncle, and the entire Justice League die today without mourning but that was on television screens. Now I've watched my teammate die right in front of me… No, that wasn't it, that wasn't why watching her die was so painful. I'm sure if I watched any of the others die it wouldn't be this bad, there wouldn't be this hollow feeling in my chest, particularly my heart.

First Nelson told me to go catch my own spitfire and it was obvious he meant Artemis but I ignored him. Then in Bialya Arty and I got along perfectly, I even began to like her until our memories were restored. And now… now that she is gone I realize just how much I care, perhaps even love her.

"Those aliens are so dead! Every last one of them, if it's the last thing I do!"

What is left of the team has broken into the mother ship, we are going to kill every last one of these a**holes just like I vowed. And even better, we are going to save all the people we thought we lost, we are going to save _her_.

But now they are telling me that we were wrong, that everyone was really dead. Robin is planting the bombs to destroy the whole blasted ship. He knew, he knew all along that there was no chance. No hope at all to save Flash, or the League, or Aqualad, or _Artemis. _They are all dead, gone forever out of our lives. And now it all comes crashing down on me again.

I have truly and _permanently_ lost my spitfire.

**Batman demands that you review this story, criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So a couple people requested it, I had already been thinking about it, and now I have woken up at seven in the morning for no reason so here is part two of my one shot turned two shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

What? How… how can I be awake? And at Mt. Justice? If I somehow survived that explosion I would be in Smallville amongst the rubble, not here.

I look around and see that everyone is here, everyone is alive. Maybe Robin and I were hit by those lasers without noticing it and they really do transport us to different places and Martian Manhunter wasn't a fluke.

Casting my eyes around the cave again I see everyone struggling to gather their bearings but what catches my attention is Artemis on a metal table on all fours with Red Tornado helping her stay up. She is struggling worst than the rest of us with maybe M'gann as an exception. I try to run to her, I need to hold her to know that she is really alive, but I stumble. I feel so light headed how did I not notice this before? The only reason I don't hit the floor is because of Captain Marvel.

As he holds me up Martian Manhunter begins to explain that it was only an exercise. A training exercise for failure that went wrong after Artemis' death. Well I'll say. I experienced the death of my teammates, my own death fighting alongside my best friend. Really Batman? A little warning next time would really be appreciated Bats.

I want to be angry with him, to just blame someone for what I went through but I know this was no one's fault. This was just a bad situation that got out of hand and all I can feel is an overwhelming sense of confusion. Yes that sounds like the right word; my mind is confused trying to sort what was real from what was not. It's like that feeling when you wake up from a particularly bad and _realistic_ nightmare, but ten times worse.

Our debriefing is over and after a few minutes of letting everything attempt to settle in our minds we begin to move. Connor, Wolf, and Kaldur have gone to M'gann to comfort her and Robin comes to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"So how are you dealing with this?" the Boy Wonder asks, he almost sounds scared.

I let out a humorless laugh, "Not that well actually."

"Same here." I nod in acknowledgement to his response but really I've begun ignoring him and walking, slowly of course due to dizziness, to Artemis. I didn't actually see Robin die, when you yourself are dying at the same time _that_ is what you pay attention to. I didn't see Kaldur or Connor die either but I saw her die. The girl that I… I what? Like, love maybe? I don't know which L-word to use; my mind is too cloudy to think of this right now, I'll figure it out later.

Artemis doesn't see me, she is too busy watching M'gann breakdown, I force myself not to stare at the crying martian and place my hand on her back.

She turns around shocked, "Wally, don't sneak up on me like that."

Normally I would have teased her for that but today is anything but normal. I look deep into her gray eyes and try to keep my voice steady, "I thought I had lost you."

She looks shocked at my choice of words, after what feels like forever she tries to come up with something to say, "Wally, did you really think you could get rid of me so easily? It will take a lot more than some aliens to keep me down."

If she looked shocked before she is absolutely flabbergasted as I pull her into a tight embrace. Everyone is staring at us now but I don't care. I lift my head from the crook of her neck so that my lips are almost touching her ear, "Good because I would miss you too much my little Spitfire."

I swear I can hear Kent Nelson chuckling right now.

**So how did I do? PS Batman still wants reviews :)**


End file.
